With the development of terminal technologies, a lot of terminals have the capability of fingerprint identification. The fingerprint identification may be implemented by collecting a user's fingerprint and matching it with a pre-stored fingerprint template such that a particular function of a terminal, such as unlocking of a screen, decryption of an application, mobile payment and the like, can be implemented based on the result of the match.
For a fingerprint identification process, the terminal may start a fingerprint identification function once the terminal detects the user's skin by a fingerprint identification module, then the terminal may perform fingerprint collection and fingerprint matching, and may perform subsequent functions based on the result of a fingerprint match. This process, however, may be executed even during contact of non-fingerprint skin, and may attempt to perform the fingerprint identification functions, thus wasting power.